


Black Forest and a Purple Candle

by wonder_kya



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen, Happy Birthday Keith (Voltron), Voltron Keith Birthday, VoltronKeithBirthday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-06 17:06:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16391729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonder_kya/pseuds/wonder_kya
Summary: It's October 23rd. Happy Birthday, Keith!!!The Paladins, his fellow pilots, and his Blade family have a little surprise. For the sweetest boy in the universe.





	Black Forest and a Purple Candle

**Author's Note:**

> And so Kya had this beautiful idea of drawing Keith looking so soft and genuinely surprised with people celebrating his birthday. And then it just went from there… For what it’s worth enjoy!
> 
> To my dear Kya, this fic would not be here if it wasn’t for you. Thank you for being my Keith. For always saving me from sadness and utter lack of faith in myself. As many times as it takes.

 

Art by: Wonder Kya

Story by: Fiery Mullet

 

 

After a couple of knocks, the door opened and James’ head popped in.

 

“Hey Keith, have you seen Kosmo?”

 

Keith, who was in one of the Galaxy Garrison’s conference room with Pidge and Hunk- or rather was _pulled into it_ by said Paladins about a couple of hours ago- frowned.

 

“No, why?”

 

“Commander Iverson messaged me just now and said there was drool all over the stuff in his office.”

 

“What?! Wait, why would he be in Commander Iverson’s office in the first place?”

 

“Uh… Oh, you know Commander Iverson. He loves the cosmic wolf. Maybe he offered him a treat or something.”

 

Keith sighed. “But I still-“

 

“No, it’s okay Keith. Hunk and I still have to make a few adjustments to the upgrades like you suggested. So it’s not really urgent. You should go before Kosmo teleports Iverson somewhere we can’t find him.”

 

“Yeah! Besides I still have to send the recipe to-“ Pidge elbowed Hunk, fiercely, before he could finish his sentence.”

 

“To his mom! He wants to teach them how to make food goo.”

 

“Yeah! My dad’s been dying to try it.”

 

Keith wondered why anyone would want to try food goo. Maybe because it was an Altean dish? And his dad wanted to try space cooking?

 

“Okay. I’ll go get the wolf then. Let me know if you guys need anything.”

 

Keith left the room, following James to Iverson’s office. The automatic doors opened and closed. Keith didn’t have the fondest memories of this place. In fact, the last time he was there became his last day in the Galaxy Garrison as well, which he honestly thought was the end of his piloting dreams. But it was all in the past.

 

“Commander, I heard the cosmic wolf came here. I hope he didn’t cause any trouble.”  


“That little fella was such a good bo-“ Iverson stopped mid sentence and cleared his throat. His fond smile quickly changed into his usual grumpy face. Just as Keith remembered before he was booted from the Garrison. “A troublemaker, cadet!” He yelled. Keith noticed there was something off about his tone. It wasn’t as fierce and loud as he recalled. “He chewed on a lot of my stuff, and I had to wipe them dry. Wasted my time.”

 

“I’m sorry, commander. He does that when he’s lonely. If you just played with him for a bit.”

 

“Oh I did! He even let me pet him and-“ For a few seconds Iverson’s face lit up, but as if he had caught himself, he put his stern face back on. “But I have things to do, cadet. I can’t possibly play with him all day. Just remember to watch your wolf from now on. I have business to discuss with Griffin. You may leave.”

 

“Sir!” Keith saluted and exited the room.

 

Frowning, Keith still couldn’t understand why the wolf would even go to Iverson’s office. However, before he could ponder on it any longer, his communicator beeped and Allura spoke.

 

“Keith! Kosmo’s down in the archives! Could you come pick him up before chews any more storage devices?!”

 

“Why is he down there?!”

 

“How am I supposed to know?! Come and pick him up this instant!”

 

“Okay! I’m coming!”

 

-

 

Keith ran down to the other end of the building where the Garrison archives were as fast as he could. However, when he got there, only Allura, Coran, and Matt were there. Matt looked up when he came in.

 

“Oh, hey Keith!”

 

“Hey, Matt. Where is he?”

 

“He just left.” Coran said, twirling his moustache.

 

“What.” Keith’s eyes drooped. Okay, something wasn’t right here. First, Iverson’s office. Now, the archives. He knew his wolf was a curious little creature. But why was it going to all these places? And what was even weirder, was leaving every time he came to fetch him?

 

“Wait!!! Kosmo!!! Come back here, you little-!!!”

 

Keith’s head jerked to the hallway where Lance was chasing after the cosmic wolf. Allura looked on in disbelief as Matt slapped his forehead. Coran sounded thoroughly amused as he said, “Well then young Paladin, I guess you’ve found what you came here for.”

 

Keith groaned. He dashed out of the archives and saw the cosmic wolf turn at the corner with Lance tailing behind. He ran after them but by the time he caught up to Lance, who was on all fours, panting, the wolf was gone. “That guy’s too fast.”

 

“Why were you chasing him?”

 

“I had to… the scarf…” Lance panted.

 

“What?”

 

Lance flinched before he got up. He frowned, and seemed to make himself sound annoyed on purpose. “I said your cosmic wolf took my meemaw’s scarf.”

 

Keith thought back on the bluish-grey scarf with a light streak that was tied on the wolf’s neck. His visual memory is pretty good, and he was sure that was the same scarf Hunk tied around the cosmic creature whenever Hunk had him deliver food to the Voltron pilots and their passengers while they were on the long trip back to Earth. “Wasn’t that Hunk’s?”

 

“Shut your quiznak, it’s my meemaw’s!”

 

Keith sighed. This conversation was going nowhere. “Fine. I’ll find the wolf and give it back to your grandmother.”

 

“No!”

 

“What?”  


“I mean, you don’t know where she lives! Just give it to me, I’ll give it. Hasta la later, Keith!”

 

And he went on his way

 

“What’s he talking about. His whole family lives in the Garrison now.” Keith mumbled, watching Lance’s retreating back with a disbelieving face.

 

“Hey Keith! Kosmo is here at the weapons room. Could you come pick him up?”

 

And that was Romelle.

 

-

 

Keith’s head drooped. The day just kept getting weirder. He couldn’t decide what was more bizarre, the wolf going to the weapons room or Romelle being there, surrounded by dangerous artillery and there have been no explosions or reports of anyone getting hurt. Yet.

 

He got there in time just to see Romelle slip something into the scarf tied around the wolf’s neck right before he vanished again. More than that, he noticed another person in the room. “Acxa.”

 

“Keith.”

 

Ah. That was the reason why the Garrison was still in one piece despite Romelle and firearms being in the same room. Keith inwardly sighed in relief, grinning at Acxa.  

 

“Romelle, why did-“

 

Before he could finish his question, his communicator beeped again. This time, it was Shiro.

 

“Keith, I need you at the hangar.”

 

“I’ll be right there,” Keith said before dashed out of the weapons room.

 

-

 

“Shiro! What's wrong…?”  Keith gaped when he saw the cosmic wolf standing beside Shiro.

 

He crouched down and rubbed his favorite spot just above his nose. The wolf closed his eyes, relishing Keith’s gentle touch. He folded his ears when Keith’s hand moved up to the top of his head.

 

“What have you been up to, buddy?”

 

“We asked him to collect a few things. And now we’re down to the last thing on our list.”

 

Keith got up and looked at Shiro, asking “What’s that?”

 

With a soft smile, Shiro simply said “You.”

 

The next moment, Keith’s eyes went wide as Shiro wrapped his arms around him in a tight hug. They stayed like that for a long while, until Keith relaxed in his hold, letting his eyes drift close. Resting his head on Shiro’s shoulder, Keith let himself just breathe. For just those few minutes, he wanted to forget all his worries. His responsibilities. His duties.

 

Shiro finally let him go, and looking down at the cosmic wolf, he said “You know where to take him.”

 

The cosmic wolf walked towards Keith, and the second they touched, they vanished, leaving only Shiro who could still feel the warmth in his arms.

 

-

 

The place they reappeared in was the new base the Blade of Marmora had set up on Earth. Keith wondered why it was so dark. Worried that there might’ve been an attack, he was about to take out his bayard when a candle was lit. From the dim light, he could see a purple pillar candle stabbed right smack in the middle of what looked like an elaborate Black Forest cake- with all its icing, chocolate shavings, and cherries on top mysteriously intact.

 

Krolia stood beside him and ushered him in. Voice as gentle as always, she greeted her son. “Happy Birthday, Keith. Now blow your candle and make a wish.”

 

 

Keith was speechless. The last time he celebrated his birthday was before his father passed away. He had given up ever having another birthday party since, much less one with his family.

 

“We didn’t know how humans commemorate the day they are born. So we asked the other paladins, and they told us to make you a sweet confection with a candle on top.” Kolivan said, holding out to Keith the cake.

 

“I chose it! I made sure to pick purple to represent our heritage! Do you like it Keith?” The taller Blade beside Kolivan and quite the bubbly Galra, Llaf, proudly declared.

 

“It’s… a very nice color.” Keith grinned lopsidedly.

 

Closing his eyes, Keith made a wish. Surrounded by his mother, his wolf, and their Blade family, there was nothing else he could really ask for. All he wanted was to be able to make a lot of new memories with them from now on.

 

 After the party, Keith opened his presents from the other paladins and the Garrison. It turned out that that’s what Kosmo had been collecting from everyone, and it was all Pidge and Hunk’s plan. Inside, there was a note from from Shiro.

 

_Hey Keith,_

_We hope you enjoyed our little surprise._

_It’s been a long time since you celebrated with your mom, and now you have the Blades._

_So we figured it was best to let you guys bond for today._

_Happy Birthday!_

 

At the bottom, there was a hastily scribbled message.

_We have something for you at the Garrison as well, so don’t think the celebration’s over just yet! -Pidge_

Keith couldn’t help but smile.

 

**Fin**


End file.
